1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disconnect switches for meters and, more particularly, to remotely actuated switches that operate at low power levels.
2. Background Information
There are a number of reasons why it is desirable to disconnect a meter under certain situations. For example, it is desirable to disconnect a meter before the meter is removed from its socket to avoid arcing that could damage the meter electronics. It is also desirable to disconnect power from a meter when servicing the lines into the meter and the corresponding breaker frame. Under certain circumstances, it is also desirable to have the capability to disconnect a meter remotely, such as when electrical service is being discontinued.
Typical remotely operated disconnect switches use a form of force generator such as a solenoid or an E-frame magnet commonly used on starters or contactors. These devices require a high level of energy for a short period of time to effectively move electrical contacts to open or close a circuit. The control systems used to power the electronics in a meter are typically solid state devices that have to go to extraordinary means to provide power levels suitable for such solenoids or E-frame magnets.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved disconnect switch that can operate at power levels comparable to those that feed the meter electronics. Furthermore, it is desirable to have such a low power actuated switch that can be operated remotely.